


Creating Magic

by LassieLowrider



Series: COC2019 [6]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Gen, M/M, Vine reference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:20:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21620854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LassieLowrider/pseuds/LassieLowrider
Summary: Penny is having issues with the creation of a spell. Simon, in his ever-present need to be 'hip' with Normal pop-culture, accidentally helps her out.or: Yeet.
Relationships: Penelope Bunce & Simon Snow, Penelope Bunce & Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch, Penelope Bunce & Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch & Simon Snow, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Series: COC2019 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1553869
Comments: 6
Kudos: 50
Collections: Carry On Countdown 2019





	Creating Magic

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing.
> 
> Fill for COC2019 day 6 prompt: vine reference.

**Simon**

Watching Penny work was awe-inspiring, even Baz thought so. He wouldn’t ever tell her that, of course, but he’d told me. Awe-inspiring was a high compliment, coming from him, who was almost as good with Magick as Penny.

“What exactly are you trying to  _ do _ , Penny?” I said, asking for the umpteenth time. I honestly didn’t think it mattered how many times I’d ask and she’d explain, I’d never understand it anyway. I know it was something-something spell creation, at least, and I told her as much. From beside me, I heard Baz snort quietly and I couldn’t help but elbow him. 

“Well, you know the _ come here/go away _ spells?” Penny asked, tone leading. I was really thankful she never tired of my repetitive questions - she had, it seemed, decided that I was going to learn, somehow, even if she had to press the knowledge into me.

“Yeah? I mean, I know of them, Baz uses  _ come here _ constantly.” Beside me, Baz shrugged, acknowledging the point. He claimed it was because he was economic and saw no point in wasting the time needed to get up and go get whatever he needed when he could just call it to him. I said it was because no matter how orderly he looked, he still had no idea where any of his things were.

“For Spell Theory C, the course I’m in now, Professor Watkins wants us to make a new spell that’s like one that already exists, but not exactly the same.” 

“I’m with you so far.” I was with her so far, but I knew I’d get lost the instant she went any deeper into spell theory. I was happy if I managed to get the spell to work at all, I had no need for knowing  _ how  _ they worked.

“So I thought I could do another  _ go away _ spell, but with other words and maybe not exactly the same effects?” she continued, one hand keeping her spot in the book she was currently reading, the other waving wildly around. She had five other books splayed open, arranged in a half-moon on the desk in front of her. Sometimes it looked like she was reading them simultaneously, which I really wouldn’t put past her.

“So… what’s the problem?” I asked, leaning down to grab a water bottle out of my bag. I drained half of it in one go, keeping my eyes on Penny all the while. I probably stood a decent chance of actually passing, as long as I listened to her.

“I just can’t find a word that Resonates properly, you know?” She paused, made a wordless noise of frustration and scrubbed a hand down her face. 

“What have you tried, then, Bunce?” Baz said, having apparently given up on his studying and resigned himself to the spell creation theory going on next to him instead. 

“Everything, it feels like. I got the closest with  _ go away _ , but that just made things grow legs and move over three feet…” Penny replied, and unlike whenever Agatha spoke to Baz she actually didn’t seem to mind. There wasn’t any immediately obvious disgust, at least, and right now I’d take pretty much any progress as a win.

As Baz and Penny launched into thick jargon and even thicker algorithms, going back to the essay I absolutely had to write. I was so deep in procrastination, however, that listening to the incomprehensible discussion going on between my boyfriend and my best friend was way more interesting. Treating my water bottle like it was a bowl of popcorn, however, meant it was a lot closer to the bottom of it then I remembered. 

“This shit’s empty,” I muttered to myself, before screwing the cap on and then throwing the bottle into the trash can. I couldn’t play football, but I had an impeccable throwing arm. “ _ Yeet _ .”

“Simon!” Penny yelled, and I honestly was a bit terrified by the intense stares she and Baz turned on me. “What. Was. That.”

“...a Vine reference?” I said hesitantly, not entirely certain what I’d done to get that reaction.

“Is that a Normal thing?”

“Yeah, it’s, uh, short videos with a joke thing?” 

“And what did you say?”

“This shit’s empty, yeet…?”

Penny nodded, mostly to herself it looked like, muttering and scribbling something on a paper.

“Yeet!” she said, waving her hand at a book - and away flew the book. “It works!”

She threw herself over the table, knocking me and my chair over, chattering her thanks at me. Mostly in shock, I couldn’t help but glare at Baz as he laughed at me.

**Author's Note:**

> pls no spoil _Wayward Son_


End file.
